1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-linear characteristic reproducing apparatus for performing a simulation in which a non-linear transformation is applied to a state quantity and then outputted, and a non-linear characteristic reproducing program storage medium storing therein a non-linear characteristic reproducing program which causes a computer to operate as a non-linear characteristic reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The great majority of products and components, which are an object of design and development, includes a non-linear characteristic. This is a subject which cannot be avoided throughout all the processes of a product development from planning via a design to a test of trial manufacture. However, the non-linearity, which has an effect on all parts of the product development, has two aspects one of which is an obstacle to the product development and another effective, and has very important meaning. With respect to the aspect which is an obstacle to the product development, it is a cause of the uncertain phenomenon and in many cases it happens that the uncertain phenomenon has a bad effect on a function of manufactured goods and deteriorates its performance and reliability. Thus, such a non-linearity has to be removed or has to avoid an influence on manufactured goods. Next, with respect to the effective aspect of the non-linearity, it often happens that the non-linearity is utilized actively on purpose as means of creation and implementation of functions and characteristics, such as a non-linear spring, a semiconductor, a link mechanism and clutch mechanism, which are not be realized by use of the linearity. In this case, application of the non-linearity is indispensable for implementation of the function and achievement of the performance.
To provide a model, there is a need to reproduce faithfully the non-linearity. However, most of the conventional techniques for providing a model, for example, the finite element method, is originally developed for a linear system. Therefore, generally it is difficult and troublesome to deal with the non-linearity in accordance with the conventional techniques for providing a model. Consequently, in the conventional product model, it is usual that the non-linearity is omitted from beginning, or alternatively the non-linearity is dealt with as the equivalent linearity in which the non-linearity is approximated or averaged. In the event that the non-linearity greatly effects on the performance, or in the event that the non-linearity is utilized to implement the necessary function, hitherto it was obliged to use the numerical processing method which is complicated and lacking of generality, so alternatively we had to cope with those cases individually in accordance with intuition and experience of a skilled engineer. This makes it difficult to provide a model. And also this is a primary factor to prevent a computer from being utilized for a product development. Indeed an actual product is involved in various types of complicated non-linearity, and thus it is difficult to solve those various types of non-linearity in accordance with a common theory.